


Golden Globes

by liquor (pleasepleaseme)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasepleaseme/pseuds/liquor
Summary: this started as a joke, I swear .





	Golden Globes

**Author's Note:**

> indents are broken from what I can tell .  
> sorry about that .

A round of applause erupted through the room as another name was called. Your sigh went unnoticed beneath the deafening noise; to all except for one person. It was the Golden Globe award ceremony of 2019, and you had shown up with Brian May. Part of you was currently wishing that you hadn’t. Brian had only very recently split from his ex-wife, and the two of you hadn’t even gone public yet, due to obvious reasons. Obvious to most, Brian May is a rock legend, who had just had a film made about his band and it’s legacy. He was just about as famous as it could get. And if word got out that the two of you were together, it’d be a major blow to his reputation. You were roughly a third of the older man’s age, which was scandalous enough, on top of the fact that he’d left his appropriate wife for you. Brian didn’t mind much about the matter, he’d said, but you lied anyways for his protection and told him that you were the one who wanted to keep it exclusive.  
It was extremely risky for you to even have showed up with your lover tonight. There was no introduction given for you as you awkwardly hovered around your older counterpart. It was just the scene of a rock legend with a girl whose name was unknown to the world. Thankfully, people didn’t figure out the relation, not wanting to believe it. Most figured you were some sort of relative; although Brian refused to answer any questions about you. The only people who really knew about your relationship in the first place were the cast of the film Brian was there to support, and Roger Taylor, another well-known musician who accompanied the two of you tonight. You didn’t know any of them very well, but Brian seemed to trust them enough, so it was good enough for you. Roger apparently used to also be a member of Queen, which was Brian’s old band. You’d only heard them from what Brian showed you from time to time, but you don’t really need to be a big fan of any band when you’re fucking the guitarist. Roger himself was currently married to someone who was younger than him by a little over 20 years, so you shrugged off that it must be a Queen thing.  
Regardless of age and status, you did love the elder man. How could you not? Everyone loved Brian May; it was just something about him. The world would love him even if he wasn’t an icon. And Brian cared about you deeply in return. He didn’t care that it was risky. The world didn’t matter to him. He would stand by you if things ever went south with the media in a heartbeat. But still, you couldn’t let him do that to himself, although it would probably blow over in a short amount of time. This was your first outing to an event together.  
After the star of the film and the movie itself had won, the award ceremony soon grew boring for you. It was just unfamiliar celebrities announcing lists of names you’d never heard of. You weren’t one to keep up with current events in the media, so you really didn’t have much of an idea of what was going on. Of course, you stayed respectful regardless. You were nervous enough just being there with Brian, let alone at a massive get together of famous faces like this one. You had to hide the fact that you were shaking from the fear of potentially doing something wrong. Unbeknownst to you, Brian didn’t care how you acted; he’d brought you there because he thought it was important. And because he didn’t want to be away from you. Brian, however, did know everything that was being said at the show and it’s impact. It was funny how he was much older than you, but still far more active on social media.  
And so, with that same sigh, Brian’s dismay grew. You were obviously bored out of your mind, and he knew it. Furrowing his eyebrows. He gently took your hand in his beneath the table. You flinched a little at first, but then remembered that the camera was probably done being panned on your table since all the Queen talk had already gone down. He leaned over to you and his soft voice filled your ear, calming you almost instantly.  
“It’s halfway over, darling; I promise.” He’d said, offering a polite smile to you afterward. It didn’t cheer you up much at all; as you’d actually thought you were a lot farther into the event than that. He had a face of sympathy for a moment as he thought over what could make the experience better for you. And then it hit him; and he didn’t give it a second thought when he slipped his hand out from yours. You looked over him in a pouty manner, but he wasn’t looking at you. His hand, however, was still moving. Slowly but surely, to your confusion, he trailed his hand down your lower torso until it eventually managed to slip under your dress and then the layer of lower clothing beneath it. Thankfully, it was all under the table and you were quite sure no one saw, but you were still in a state of internal panic.  
When his skilled guitarist fingers started rubbing your soft skin, all your anxiety faded into pleasure... and then it was back to anxiety once more. As he soon sped his pace, all you could focus on was the burning fiery feeling beneath your panties and trying to contain yourself through it. You were sat in-between Brian and his counterpart, Roger, and you’d hate nothing more than for the slightly younger man to notice. You didn’t know Roger that well, but he gave off a very childish vibe. You fidgeted slightly, and even tried gripping the table or Brian’s arm a little, but what you were really trying not to do was make noise. Nonetheless, you soon felt yourself succumbing to a whimpery sound escaping from your mouth, which was rather embarrassing to say the least. No one seemed to notice besides Brian, thankfully, as it happened while another roar of applause broke out amongst the large crowd. He leaned in toward you to whisper in your ear, but didn’t stop moving his fingers.  
“You want to be caught, golden angel?”  
Vigorously, you shook your head no.  
“Then be quiet.”  
Desperately, you wanted to do nothing more than to nod and obey him, but you found yourself quickly shaking your head in denial once more. Imagine the headlines if this went south. ‘Mysterious Harlot Orgasms At Golden Globes’? No way you were ever living down that. “I... I can’t, Brian. I-I just can’t... I need you.”  
The older fellow chuckled, clearly pleased by your pathetic pleading.  
“You’re so much of a slut that you can’t even sit though one award ceremony? Not even for me? I’ll have to take care of that little boredom problem of yours so you hopefully behave better next time. Do you have any idea how important this film was to me? You’re lucky if you’ll even be able to walk later for this stunt you’ve pulled here tonight.”  
Nervously, you gulped at his words and apologized. He simply shook his head. “No worries. I’ll just have to take care of you quickly before any of these stuck-up Hollywood actors notice we’re gone.”  
He took his hand out from under your clothing and stood instead, grabbing your wrist to stand you up along with him. You obliged.  
“Enjoy being able to stand, girl.” He mumbled into your ear. Roger looked up at the two of you in clear confusion beneath his sunglasses. Brian quickly thought of something to say in excuse, but he was an awful liar. “We’re going off to...” He soon trailed off, unable to process a continuation.  
“To talk.” You finished for him. He nodded in fake agreeableness.  
“About what? You’ll miss the show.” Roger smirked. He knew what this was about, but he figured he’d get as much entertainment from it as he could. The ceremony bored him possibly even more. You were growing more impatient to have Brian by the second. His hand was now in yours. You found yourself snapping at the bearded rockstar sat in front of you. “About none of your business, that’s what.”  
Brian looked surprised, but didn’t say much. He also didn’t want to wait much longer. Roger laughed and the two of you began walking off.  
“I noticed Rami just headed for the bathroom; steer clear!” The younger rockstar called quietly after you. Brian rolled his eyes. You felt your face heat up in slight embarrassment, but you were determined to do what you had to. As Brian dragged you through the catacombs of famous tables, he whispered soft, dirty things in your ear that only made the fire between your legs increase. Soon, he was practically shoving you in the bathroom door, which had an unsurprisingly nice interior. If you were gonna fuck in a bathroom, at least it was a fancy one; you were no 20-dollar whore, make no mistake. Although regardless, you’d pretty much fuck Brian May anywhere. Thankfully, no one else seemed to be inside, and the two of you wasted no time cramming inside of a stall. Almost instantly after the door was finished with being locked shut, you began kissing one another.  
It was passionate, but sloppy. You both were completely ready to get it over with as soon as it began; not to say it wouldn’t be an enjoyable experience. And plus, it would definitely be continued later at a more... appropriate setting. Your breathing was loud and apparent in the empty bathroom, and you could nearly see it in the air with how hot and moist it had become with the aura of lust filling your bodies. Brian quickly unzipped his suit pants for easy access; he didn’t have the time to get re-dressed afterwards. And you only pulled your panties down so that they hung around your ankle below your designer dress. It had to be quick, remember. You really didn’t want to get caught. Brian picked you up and leaned you against a stall wall. You wrapped his arms around his neck and wrapped your legs around his neck, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes already. You felt the older male press against your already dripping entrance, and you heard yourself gasp at the contact, already aching for more. As quickly as you wished for it, he slowly slid inside of you, and you instantaneously let out a broken whimper. He quieted you down fast as he never broke eye-contact.  
“Shh, pussycat, hush.” He commanded in a warm tone of voice. Pussycat was something Brian rarely called you and you weren’t sure why, but you didn’t mind it. But at the moment, your mind was forcefully blank anyways. “Brian...” You whined, staring up at him as he pushed in and out of you. You gently bounced as your backside slid up and down the wall behind you. Brian was so tall that you were pretty much completely at his will when it came to this. A noise from across the room startled you, but Brian didn’t seem too phased at all.  
He couldn’t stop at this point. But someone had come into the bathroom.  
“You should be quiet now... Unless you want them to hear you, slut.” He rasped into your ear. On the contrary, he began thrusting harder into you. You wanted so badly to scream his name; but the last thing you wanted was to get caught. You bit your lip and tried your absolute hardest to keep the noises within you as the unknown invader entered the stall next to you two. A few needy noises escaped from your mouth and you heard the person in the stall next to you laugh a little. It sounded like Rami; but you could never be sure. A few more shuffling sounds and the mysterious man was soon out the door. “Have fun, you crazy kids.” He said before leaving.  
Yeah, that was definitely Rami. Brian seemed to be enjoying himself throughout all this. The teasing he seemed to like. He was getting sloppier and harder with each time he entered you, and his speed had also increased substantially. You could tell that he was close. But you were close too. You were barely able to keep your moaning in, which Brian didn’t seem to focus much on anymore thankfully. You hoped they weren’t too loud, but that wasn’t a thought going through your head at the moment. Without much left to say, Brian came inside of you with the sound of a groan, you following along as he rode out his high. It was only then that you realized that he hadn’t worn a condom; the both of you having probably forgotten.  
Oh well. Another great thing about fucking a rock legend from the 70s? He was too old to have children now.


End file.
